What Does the Fox Say?
by Jess the Hetalian Eevee
Summary: One day Denmark is called over to Norway's house and sees some very weird things... Fail summary is fail. One-shot. My first fanfic so please r&r!


**A/N: The story is based on this picture: art/ For-Fox-Sake- 406980499 Just remove the spaces. I'd advise you to look at it so you understand what's going on, but you don't have to.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, because if I did there'd be a lot more ships and parties going on :P I don't own The Fox either, Ylvis does. I also don't own the picture.**

**There. Now enjoy~**

* * *

Denmark didn't know what to say.

* * *

Earlier that day, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden had been invited over to Norway's house. Denmark was happy to oblige. After all, it was usually him who always called Norway over, asking if Nor wanted to play a new video game he got or some other reason. This was… unusual, to say the least. In any case, Denmark had eagerly dashed over to Norway's house.

"Norrrrrrrrrr, we're herrrrrrrrrrrreeee," Denmark had shouted. "Come open the door!"

"It's open, come in yourself," was Norway's reply. Denmark was confused. After centuries of Norway telling him not to break down his door every time he invited himself over, now Norway was telling him to let himself in? Maybe he was sick. Yeah, that must be it, thought Denmark.

"Might 's well go in," mumbled Sweden.

"Yeah, Su-san, why don't we go find out why Norway wanted us here?" Finland said, slightly confused. Denmark guessed he wasn't the only one wondering why Nor was acting so strange. The three nations had walked into Norway's house.

They didn't expect to see Norway and Iceland, in identical fox suits, to be dancing around to a very… strange song, to put it nicely.

* * *

Denmark didn't know what to say.

"What does the fox say?" Norway sang, glancing at Iceland.

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

"Ahahahaha! This is amusing!" Finland was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"mm," Sweden mumbled. He was currently recording the whole dance and intending to put it on HetaTube later, so the whole world could see it. Denmark wasn't sure how their brains were still functioning. He was sure his brain had exploded at least twice already.

_The secret of the fox, ancient mystery…_

Wait, were Norway and Iceland flying? Denmark gave up trying to understand what was going on.

"What is your sound? Will we ever know?"

Norway could hit notes that high?

"I want to - I want to – I want to know!" And then the song ended. There was an awkward silence between the five nations, followed by some slow claps from Sweden and Finland.

"Well, now that we're done, I'm going to go change out of this… thing," Norway said in his usual montone voice, turning away from the group.

"Hey! Norge! Wait!" Denmark ran after him. He needed to know just why the heck Norway had decided to dance around in a fox suit.

"Nor!" Denmark burst into Norway's room. Somehow, Norway had already changed clothes and was now in his usual sailor suit.

"What is it, Denmark? Make it quick."

"Just… uh… What the hell was that?" Denmark threw his hands up. "You know, it's not good to take drugs or… whatever caused that!"

"I'm not on drugs," Norway just stared at Denmark. "That was…"

"What? I didn't hear you?" Denmark leaned closer to Norway. Was it just his imagination, or was Norway's face slightly pink?

"I… thought you'd like it. It seems like the kind of thing you do," Norway stated in his usual monotone. Denmark grinned. He wasn't imagining it.

"What? Are you serious? You did this for me? Ha!" Denmark burst out laughing. Norway turned away. "Cuz if you did…" Denmark whisped into Norway's ear, "I love you for it."

* * *

OMAKE:

"So what's up with this?" Finland asked.

"I… have no clue. Nor just asked me to help him with this and… yeah," Iceland replied.

"H' asked you?" Sweden looked at Iceland.

"Geez. He hid Mr. Puffin somewhere and took all the licorice so I had no choice but to help him. Okay?" Iceland glared back at Sweden.

"Now why would he do something like that?" Finland wondered, his gaze wandering over to where Norway and Denmark had disappeared up the stairs.

Iceland shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading my first fanfic! I'm sorry if anyone's OOC... they're not the easiest characters to write T_T**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
